The present invention relates to an automatic transmission.
There exists an automatic transmission that is used advantageously in an FF-type (front engine, front drive) vehicle. An automatic transmission has been proposed that is provided with a speed-reduction planetary gear set that generates gear change ratios for an output member (counter gear) of an automatic speed change mechanism and a speed-change planetary gear that generates a reduced rotation such that eight forward speeds and a reverse speed can be established. This automatic transmission is provided with three clutches that selectively input the reduced rotation and the input rotation from the speed-reduction planetary gear to the respective rotating elements of the speed-change planetary gear set. These three clutches are disposed on the speed-reduction planetary gear side in an axial direction with respect to the speed-change planetary gear set (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-32624, FIG. 4).